fiestaas!
by OhMyGod.Happy
Summary: las fiestas del pueblo son un acontecimiento esperado por todos los adolescentes de hoy en día. Puedes salir con tus amigos, irte de fiesta y... volverte a enamorar. Pareja principal rusiespa pero hay muchas más dentroo! :3


**weno, vuelvo con otro rusiespa, el primero que haré por capítulos! yujuu! voy avanzando!(?) este está dedicado en concreto a younaa drocell que hace ya tiempo que le debía unoo! sorry por haber tardado pero esque tengo una vida muy estresante... T.T pero lo importante es que lo he echoo! así que disfrutenlooo! ^^**

Como otro año más, volvían a ser las fiestas del pueblo y este año iban a ser las mejores de todas! Siempre digo eso todos los años pero es que cada año son mejores! Y encima que este año tengo ya 16… soy casi adulto!

Por las tardes quedaba con mis amigos de siempre en la puerta de la iglesia para hablar un ratillo o echarnos unas partidillas a las cartas, pero ahora que venían las fiestas había que hacer planes para la noche!

-yo opino que tenemos que comprar, por lo menos, una de vodka azul con acuarius, otra de vodka rojo con fanta de naranja y…

-alto ahí Francis!- cortó Gilbert al francés- me parece muy poco… mi awesome persona no se emborracha con eso! Y yo quiero cervezaaaa!

-Gilbert! Ya sabes que no me gusta que bebas tanto! Que siempre que podemos pasar un rato juntos, tú te pones a emborracharte con tus amigotes!- dijo Eli un poco cabreada, la verdad es que Gil se pasaba mucho con la bebida… sobretodo con la cerveza... y Eli ya está un poco harta de él…

-haber… ya os he dicho que mi hermano trabaja de camarero en la zona de las discomóviles y nos puede vender todo el alcohol que queramos!

-hahahaha! Es verdad! El hermano de Artie nos puede vender la bebida y así no hace falta que hagamos un botellón antes… lo que yo propongo es que quedemos para cenar en el Mc donalds y luego acudir all togheter a la discomóvil!-dijo el hiperactivo de Alfred…

-a mi me parece un buen plan-opiné yo.

-ehhhh?-todos me miraron un poco extraño, no es habitual que esté de acuerdo con Alfred, pero es que me apetecía un Mc donalds!

-hahahaha! Very good Toñoo! Ok, entonces quedamos aquí a las nueve, cogemos el metro vamos al Mc Donalds, cenamos, volvemos en metro y estamos aquí sobre las diez para ir a las discomóviles! Hhahahahaaha! Ya está todo planeaadooo! Ala, cada uno a su casa a arreglarse!

Llegue a casa a las siete y media, todavía tenía algo de tiempo así que me fui directo al cuarto del ordenador pero al llegar ya estaba siendo usado por mi hermano…

-teteeee! Déjame el ordenador! Que tengo algo de prisa y quiero conectarme al tuentiii! Además no se para que quieres tu el ordenador, si no tienes vida social!

-a ver gilipollas, que no caiga tan bien a la gente como tú no quiere decir que no tenga vida social- me respondió él con su típico mal genio- aunque no sé porque…yo soy guapo, listo y juego bien al fútbol! La gente debería adorarme!

-quizás sea por eso…-dije yo por lo bajini…

-que has dicho?

-nadaa! Venga pauliii dejame el ordenaaa! Que tú ya has estado mucho ratoo!

-primero, no me llames pauli, para ti soy Paulo* o como mucho tete pero eso porque ya me he acostumbrado de cuando éramos pequeños, y segundo solo he estado un cuarto de hora en el ordenador.

-pues ya has estado más que yo! Venga déjamelo, si es echar un vistazo al tuenti y yaa! No serán más de diez minutos y luego ya lo tienes para ti todo el día!

Al final conseguí que me lo dejara a regañadientes, me metí al tuenti y después de comentar algunas fotos y de ponerles algunos comentarios chorras a Francis y a Gilbert, vi que mi lovinito estaba conectado al chat así que le invité a cenar con nosotros, él me dijo que venía pero que se traería a su hermano. Después de eso ya me fui a arreglar, al final me había enrrollao demasiado en el tuenti y se me había hecho tarde. Me puse unos piratas vaqueros rotos y una camiseta del pull super guay que me había comprado el otro día, tenía letras rusas o yo que sé!

Llegué al punto de quedada tarde, como siempre era el último en llegar, hasta Heracles había llegado antes que yoo! Weno… creo que falta alguien… empecé a contarlos a todos: estaban Arthur, Alfred, una persona muy parecida a Alfred pero que no sé quién es, Gil, Eli, Francis, Heracles y sadiq. Claro! Faltaban mi lovinito y su hermano! Weno, pues nada, le llamaré al móvil. Al abrir el móvil vi un mensaje de mi lovinito diciéndome que no podía venir que si eso ya saldría mañana. Jooo! Yo quería verle! Da igual! Esta noche es para divertirseee!

Entre pitos y flautas llegamos al mc donalds a las diez menos veinte. No había mucha cola así que pedimos la cena rápido y nos fuimos a cenar fuera porque hacía un airecillo muy rico e inusual en estas noches tan calurosas de verano. Después de estar un rato diciendo paridas, Elizabeta comentó algo interesante:

-oye, ¿habéis oído hablar de esa nueva familia que se acaba de mudar a la ciudad?

-sii! Dicen que son rusos y por lo que me han contado están forrados!- dijo Gilbert

- a moi me han comentado de que dan mucho miedo, son muy intimidantes!- exclamó Francis

-bah! Tampoco os paséis! A esos comunistas no se les debe temer! Muahahahaa!-comenzó a gritar Alfred

-ah! Osea que por ellos no te asustas y sin embargo te pasaste una noche en vela por haber visto un episodio de halloween de los Simpson!- recriminó Arthur.

-tsssssss! Artie! This is a secret!... muahahaha! El hero no se asusta por nadaaaa!- Alfred ya empezaba a exagerar…

Después de estar un rato más hablando sobre el tema terminamos de cenar, cogimos el metro y paramos en la parada más cercana a la zona de las discomóviles. Fuimos directamente a donde estaba Scott*, el hermano mayor de Arthur, a que nos vendiera alcohol. Al cuarto de hora de estar allí Gilbert ya iba súper pedo y había empezado a discutir con todo el mundo porque no eran tan awesomes como él, después de eso desapareció dejando a la pobre Eli sola… me sabe fatal por ella, es que a veces Gilbert puede ser un autentico capullo! Yo me había pedido una coca cola porque no me gusta mucho el alcohol y me había sentado en uno de los taburetes del chiringuito, empecé a mirar a la gente que había por la fiesta y entonces fue cuando lo vi, mi Lovi abrazado a Bel*, una chica de su clase, bailando los dos súper juntitos… esa imagen me destrozó, jodeeer! ¿Por qué siempre me enamoro de personas que no me quieren?. Me quedé más de media hora sentado, mirando mi vaso con la cabeza gacha y de vez en cuando se me escaparon algunas lágrimas. Francis y Heracles vinieron a ver que me pasaba, preocupados al no verme bailar súper emocionado en medio de la pista y haciendo bromas con todo el mundo como hacía siempre, yo les dije que no se preocuparan por mí, que por favor se divirtieran, que yo estaba bien… Y ahí estaba yo, ahogando mis penas en una coca cola…

-una botella de vodka, por favor-dijo una voz al lado mío- y… lo que quiera él- dijo refiriéndose a mí. Yo le miré, no le conocía de nada, pero poco me importaba eso ahora, así que acepté su oferta

-una coca cola…-dije algo desganado

-oye, ya sé que no te conozco de nada y no me debería meter en tus asuntos pero… ¿te pasa algo?- cuando me dijo eso me giré hacia él, fingí una sonrisa y le dije

-no, solo es que estoy algo cansado ya…-dioooos! Que falso que ha sonado eso!

-ah, vale-respondió-me encanta lo que pone en tu camiseta-dijo de repente

-¿entiendes lo que pone?-dije yo algo sorprendido

-Pues claro, yo soy ruso y eso está escrito en ruso- me aclaró- ahí dice "un día me voy a enamorar de alguien que me ame"

-ja! Como si eso me fuera a pasar algún día…nunca nadie del que me haya enamorado me ha amado…-dije yo con voz triste y la cabeza cabizbaja con algunas lágrimas a punto de salir… él, de repente me hizo mirarle a la cara y con una expresión totalmente seria me dijo

-¿Por qué no lo intentas conmigo, da?

**muahahaha! me encanta dejar a la gente con la intrigaaa! XD weno he de avisaros que no sabreis la respuesta de antonio hasta el cap 3 porque el próximo seran historias paralelaas! :3**

**aclaraciones:**

***Paulo es el hermano de antonio y equivaldría a Portugal**

***Scott es el hermano de Arthur y equivaldría a Escocia**

***Bel es Bélgica :3**

**weno y eso es todo... y ahora para aumentar mis ganas de seguir escribiendo solo me teneis que dajar un revieew! ^^ **

**ciaooooo~~ 3**


End file.
